


Mirage in the Style of Ai no Kusabi/Ai no Kusabi in the Style of Mirage

by labingi



Category: Ai no Kusabi, 炎の蜃気楼[ミラージュ] | Honoo no Mirage | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.  This is an old spot of parody (2007) I resurrected from LiveJournal in the hopes it might make you laugh.  Spoilers for midway through both novel series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage in the Style of Ai no Kusabi/Ai no Kusabi in the Style of Mirage

**_Mirage of Blaze_ in the Style of _Ai no Kusabi_**

In the foul, sweltering depths of the ravenous seaside of Enoshima, Kotarou wandered through the incessant, slate-gray rain that wept over the asphalt like the shattered souls of Possessors chewed up and spit out by fate. Should he tell Takaya the blood-curdling truth that Naoe had given up the ghost and lay deader than even a doornail? Such news would require the soul-ravaged Takaya pull himself up by his own bootstraps—but could Takaya even reach those distant straps atrophied from lack of use? Or, like a fool, would he rush in headlong (where angels fear to tread) toward the cliff of despair and leap like a suicidal lemming into the black pit of his own personal hell? Kotarou knew that his own jealously of Naoe was not only a green-eyed monster but even emerald in its brilliance, yet to protect Takaya from himself, he decided to remain quieter than mouse playing dead as a possum.

**_Ai no Kusabi_ in the Style of _Mirage of Blaze_**

_Why?_

Why did Iason hate him, yet need him, and torture him, yet abandon him to the cold, harsh reality of his friendless duty to Bison? Riki bit back bitter tears and drank his stout.

"Riki," said Guy. "You know you can talk to me about what's bothering you."

"Yeah. Sure. Nothing," said Riki, always unable to share to his true feelings with others.

"Well, okay," said Guy. "Meanwhile, we have to deal these disturbing actions of the Jeeks Clan, abetted by their recent alliance with the Maddox Clan. If we do not act quickly, Jeeks and Maddox will use the power of Third Eye of O to open to the Path to Eternal Oo, thus, bringing destruction to Laura, Mistral, Janus, Midas, and all Ceres. Jeeks has already sent Yamagata, Toriyama, Yamatori, Terutora, Hoshiyoshi, Yoshigata, and his younger brother, Yoshihide, with their power of Details of Ee-Oh, to Maddox, whose general, Robby the Informant, wields the Penknife of Benzaiten."

Riki answered authoritatively, "Then I will send Norris with Butterfly Knife of Jade Grasshoppers to Robby, Sid to waylay Yamagata, and Luke to guard Kirie so that Jeeks cannot activate the curse of Red Dot. Let's go." Though unable to banish dreams of Iason completely, Riki knew he must set them aside and do his duty even if it meant he expired like a supernova.


End file.
